


reach out (and touch)

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: Jaehwan didn't really expect Hakyeon to ask if Wonshik could watch them make out, but he can roll with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> is it time for procrastination with filthy n/ken/ravi again I GUESS IT IS SORRY GUYS.

“Do we need a chopper-dicer for the dorm,” Hakyeon asks during a commercial break.

Jaehwan snorts. “Don’t, it’ll encourage Sanghyuk’s kitchen experiments. Wait, it has another set of blades. Or something.”

Jaehwan is pretty proud that his Mandarin is getting good enough to catch most of what they’re saying about this kitchen appliance, but that’s before his attention started wandering, and now, he’s mostly just letting it wash over him. 

He’s pretty sure that he and Hakyeon were sitting upright when they first started watching this game show. Over the course of the last half-hour, though, they’ve both been taken by the inescapable gravity of overstuffed hotel beds, and Jaehwan is half-draped across Hakyeon’s lap, Hakyeon lying back with his head propped up on a pillow. Hakyeon's script for a variety thing is lying off to the side, forgotten within five minutes after Wonshik brought it to their room.

The host blends something with the special blade on the appliance, or something, and now, ta-da, it’s tiny cubes. It’s pretty impressive.

“Or wait, yes, we do need it. I want one. Hyung, can I get it. Nevermind, I’m getting one. Ten. They’re all getting delivered to the dorm tomorrow. Watch out, everything is getting diced from now on.” 

Hakyeon laughs, his belly bouncing under Jaehwan’s head. “Oh my god, never mind, I take it back.” 

He still looks kind of speculative, though, and Jaehwan kind of wonders if they’ll end up with a chopper-dicer at the dorm that no one will ever figure out how to use. Hakyeon’s newfound enthusiasm for domestic appliances and home design is kind of hilarious, to be honest. But also—yeah, Jaehwan kind of gets it. Especially on nights when they’re staying in a hotel, where the sheets are clean and white—impersonal, unfamiliar, and nothing like the familiar softness of his bed back home.

Hakyeon’s hand falls on Jaehwan’s shoulder, his fingertips dipping under the edge of the robe. Huh. Jaehwan shrugs his shoulder into his touch, and Hakyeon’s hand slides further down, his fingers tapping out an idle rhythm on his bare chest. 

Jaehwan is pretty sure he’s reading this right. It’s nights like these that Hakyeon tends to come to him, when he gets tired and—not home-sick, really, but hungry for familiarity, and Jaehwan applies himself to making him go all giggly and loose-limbed and relaxed. Usually with orgasms. 

When they fuck, it’s always fun, Hakyeon enthusiastic and bossy and always laughing at Jaehwan’s jokes, even when they’re terribly timed. (Jaehwan once got come in his eye once from precisely that, but it was a _really_ good blowjob joke and he couldn’t resist. And he always likes making Hakyeon laugh, so yeah, worth it. Even if Hakyeon kept laughing at him as he typed in Naver “help i got come in my eye what do i do ow.”) 

It's just—nice. Hakyeon's hand on his chest is a warm, casual weight, his fingers idly moving back and forth on his skin. Jaehwan is tempted to catch his hand and to bring it up to his mouth. 

But there’s also the sound of Wonshik in their shower, a low wash under the sound of the TV. Jaehwan is pretty sure that the script was just an excuse to bring him over to their room.

He knows that Hakyeon and Wonshik have their own thing, too. And maybe Hakyeon wants Wonshik tonight. Jaehwan isn't really sure what Hakyeon has in mind--he just knows that Hakyeon's hand is on his chest, and Wonshik is right there, and that it probably means something. He can't tell if Hakyeon is going to ask Jaehwan if he can make himself scarce for an hour, or if Wonshik was really here to borrow their shower, or--or, maybe, if Hakyeon wants both of them.

They did it once before, the three of them, a little drunk after the end of promotions earlier in the year. He doesn’t remember a whole lot about it. A flash of Hakyeon kissing him and then Wonshik, and then asking them to kiss each other, waving his glass of soju imperiously at them. Wonshik leaning in, eager and shy. A blur of heat and closeness and giggle-snorting when someone almost crushed someone’s crotch. Waking up the next morning with a naked Wonshik clinging on his arm and drooling on his shoulder. 

Now, though, they're all sober. Jaehwan doesn't know if that should change something. 

“Sooooo,” Jaehwan says. Really smooth. Really subtle. “Do you want me to switch rooms with Wonshik?”

Hakyeon blinks at him, turning his attention from the TV. “What? No. Stay here.”

Jaehwan pinches his thigh under his robe, and Hakyeon yelps and swats at him. 

“If you have a plan, it’s kind of a jerk move not to let all of us in on it.” Jaehwan thinks he has the right to sound a little petulant. He loves Hakyeon, he does, but sometimes, Hakyeon keeps his cards close to his chest when he’s not sure something will work out. And right now, Hakyeon definitely has a plan, and Jaehwan wants to know what it is.

“You’ll see?” Hakyeon says. "I want both of you here, though."

Jaehwan lets out a mock-growl and pushes Hakyeon back onto the bed. He gets as far as pinning Hakyeon’s hands to the bed before Hakyeon tangles their legs together and flips them over, his forearm across Jaehwan’s chest. Jaehwan shivers a little. Okay. He can roll with this.

Hakyeon’s face is right there, his lips parted in a grin. Jaehwan decides that, yeah, whatever is going to happen, kissing him is a good idea. He leans up and catches Hakyeon's lips. 

After a breath, Hakyeon relaxes against him, making a soft noise into his mouth. Jaehwan spreads his legs to accommodate him, his robe rucking up around his waist, tangling one of his legs with Hakyeon's. Hakyeon makes a pleased noise against his mouth, and Jaehwan feels one of his hands on his neck, then cupping his jaw. Hakyeon's lips are pliant, soft, and it's exactly the kind of lush, easy kissing that Jaehwan likes best with him. Hakyeon's mouth is just. Really nice.

“Oh.”

Jaehwan breaks the kiss and looks up. Wonshik is in the doorway, clutching his towel slung around his neck. His hair is still damp from the shower, standing up in short, soft black spikes, and he’s still a little flushed from the heat, red spreading down into the neck of his robe. His mouth is open, and he's looking at the two of them with his eyes wide.

For a second, Jaehwan feels like he ought to laugh it off, make a joke about how he and Hakyeon were practicing a drama scene or something. But Hakyeon doesn't move off of him--just crosses his arms on Jaehwan's chest to look up at Wonshik, his hair disheveled and his robe falling open.

“Took you long enough. What happened to those seven-second showers?” Hakyeon says.

Wonshik groans. “Hyung, are we ever going to let that one go? Please.”

“Fine, fine. Come here,” Hakeyon says, gesturing him over. 

It's kind of cute, the way that Wonshik nervously raises his eyebrows, like he's not sure if he's allowed to. Jaehwan still doesn't know exactly what is going on. But he trusts Hakyeon, and Hakyeon seems to have a plan. He grins at Wonshik, tilting his head. Hakyeon makes an impatient noise and gestures again. Finally, Wonshik licks his lips and stumbles over to them, almost tripping on one of their suitcases. He still looks nervous, but also--wanting. 

Once Wonshik is at the bedside, Hakyeon tugs at the arm of Wonshik’s robe. Wonshik pulls it half-off at his urging, letting it droop around his shoulder. Hakyeon makes appreciative noises. “Flex a little. Oooo.”

Wonshik barks a laugh, ducking his head as Hakyeon passes an appreciative hand over his pec. He flicks a glance at Jaehwan, grinning sheepishly.

“Hey, hey, me too. Look,” Jaehwan says. He rucks the arm of the robe up to flex.

Hakyeon laughs and squeezes Jaehwan’s bicep, too. Jaehwan flexes and makes serious sexy faces. It's gratifying when both Hakyeon and Wonshik laugh. 

Hakyeon strokes down Jaehwan’s arm, his hand hooking into Jaehwan’s elbow, asking for his attention like they're in the practice room. He looks serious, a little nervous, like he does when they're discussing something delicate and he doesn't want to fuck it up. “Ah, so. There's this thing? And I was wondering if you would be okay with it. You can say no, of course," he says, and then takes a deep breath. "Wonshik said that he wanted to watch us together. Would that be okay?”

Jaehwan looks over at Wonshik, raising his eyebrows. Wonshik flushes a little more, but he meets Jaehwan’s gaze straight-on.

“That’s cool with me.” Sure, it’s not exactly what he expected when Hakyeon asked to room with him tonight, but he can roll with this. 

Hakyeon grins at him, a little relieved. “I just said he’d have to, ah, earn it.”

“Earn it?” 

Hakyeon turns to Wonshik, patting his chest. “Did you put it in, like I asked?” 

“Um. Yeah.” Wonshik hands Hakyeon a small, slim remote.

Jaehwan quirks his eyebrows at Hakyeon. “What? Come on, tell me,” he whines.

Hakyeon nudges Wonshik, gesturing for him to explain. Wonshik opens his mouth and then closes it, and then opens it again.

“I. Um. I have a plug inside me? And, um, that’s the remote for it.”

Oh. 

Cool. 

That’s probably why Wonshik was in the shower so long. And man, the idea of Wonshik leaning on the shower wall to finger himself open and fit a plug inside himself because Hakyeon told him to, panting against the tile and thinking of him and Hakyeon together—okay, wow, it’s a good image. 

And what the fuck, Hakyeon must have planned this out way in advance, for Wonshik to have it in his luggage. Jaehwan bites back a laugh, because wow, what if one of them had their luggage searched at the airport. He’d really, really like to hear what excuse Hakyeon had prepared for that. But also—Hakyeon must have really wanted this, to risk it when he’s usually so careful.

“Is this okay?” Hakyeon says carefully.

Jaehwan laughs. “Are you kidding? Yeah. Holy shit, Hakyeon, how long have you been planning this?”

Wonshik covers his face, his ears going red. “I mentioned the watching-you-guys thing like. Three months ago. I didn’t expect to actually follow through with it.”

Hakyeon neck-chops them both, huffing. “Someone has to organize these things. Okay. Sit down here,” Hakyeon continues, nudging Wonshik to kneel on the bed beside them, feet on either side of his hips, just an arm’s length away. 

Hakyeon’s touch is casual as he makes adjustments to Wonshik's posture, like he’s giving one of them notes in the practice room—a hand low on Wonshik's back to straighten his back, a touch to tilt his jaw up. There’s this kind of trust in the way that Wonshik puts himself in Hakyeon’s hands, in the way that Wonshik seems at once eager and relaxed now, even as his chest rises and falls a little quicker with every touch. Finally, Hakyeon guides Wonshik to wrap his hands around his own ankles.

“Keep your hands there until I say you can let go, hm? Good.” Hakyeon pats Wonshik’s shoulder, then shifts his attention. “Jaehwan?” 

Hakyeon leans towards him, and Jaehwan can’t help but notice his smooth skin and the line of collarbones where the collar of his robe hangs open. Hakyeon follows his gaze, his eyelashes dipping. Hakyeon grins at Jaehwan, like, come on, let’s go. 

Hakyeon usually keeps himself pretty covered up, shirts fastened all the way to the top button. So when he has all of Hakyeon's smooth skin under his hands, it honestly kind of shorts something out in his brain. He leans in and hooks his finger into the neck of Hakyeons’s robe to part it, kisses Hakyeon at the dip of his neck.

Warm pressure at the back of his neck, Hakyeon’s hand settling at his nape, casual and firm, and a shiver goes up Jaehwan’s spine. He kisses his way up Hakyeon’s neck, loving the way that Hakyeon shudders when Jaehwan kisses under his ear. Hakyeon guides him to his mouth, but Jaehwan drops a kiss at the corner of Hakyeon’s lips instead, his chin, his cheek, until Hakyeon huffs impatiently and catches his lips.

With that, he presses closer to Hakyeon, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue into Hakyeon’s mouth—just to feel Hakyeon’s hand tighten on his neck to slow him down. It’s fun when he can push Hakyeon to be more heavy-handed with him, to make him behave. 

“Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon says sternly, shaking his neck a little. The corners of his lips quirk up, though, like he knows exactly what Jaehwan is playing at.

“What? Not like that?” Jaehwan says, making his eyes go wide and innocent. 

Hakyeon laughs. Jaehwan likes Hakyeon like this, flushed and laughing. “You’re being a brat.”

“Hm. Okay, fine.”

When Jaehwan kisses Hakyeon again, he’s kind of showing off a little, first kissing him soft and chaste, gradually teasing at the seam of Hakyeon’s lips until they part on a breath, until they’re kissing wet and dirty and open-mouthed. Hakyeon seems to be okay with it, his moans a little louder than usual, leaning into Jaehwan’s hands when he pushes his hands under Hakyeon’s robe, parting it. Hakyeon pulls at Jaehwan’s robe, and Jaehwan shrugs it impatiently off his shoulders. Jaehwan slants a glance over to the side to gauge how they're doing. 

Wonshik is wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He notices Jaehwan looking and snaps his mouth shut, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and shifting in place. 

“Like what you see?” Jaehwan says to Wonshik. 

“I. Yeah,” Wonshik says, his voice hoarse. 

Wonshik's dick is already hard, curving up towards his belly, and yeah, Jaehwan knows that he and Hakyeon must look pretty hot together. Wonshik is kneeling close enough that he can probably hear everything, see everything, and if he just rocked forward on his knees and reached out, he could have their skin under his hands too. But he keeps his hands exactly where Hakyeon told him to, fingers wrapped around his ankles. Unable to touch himself or them. 

Hakyeon makes a pleased noise when Jaehwan slides down his body, lying back to arch his back and spill his head to the side against the covers, his neck long and tempting. It’s super hot, definitely, but also—interesting. Hakyeon is kind of different now, with Wonshik watching. Like he’s more conscious of the way he looks like this, of the sleek, deliberate arch of his spine, like he’s performing a little. Not in a bad way, because Jaehwan can tell that Hakyeon is basking in it. But different.

“You look really good, hyung,” Jaehwan says. He bends over Hakyeon to kiss the inside of his thigh, his belly. “Super sexy. The sexiest. Like, someone-call-the-fire-department sexy. Only they’ll get here and the hotel will already be burned down because you’re so sexy and it’ll be really awkward to explain.”

It surprises a laugh out of Hakyeon, breaking his focus, and he ducks his head, the tips of his ears red, bashful for a second. Nice. Jaehwan gives himself a pat on the back. Jaehwan sucks a mark in the hollow of his hip, and Hakyeon squeaks, his shoulders hunching up and a giggle breaking out of him. It’s just fun to break Hakyeon’s composure a little, make him not so self-conscious.

“That’s nice. Put my dick in your mouth,” Hakyeon says, thumping his heel against Jaehwan’s back.

“Demanding,” Jaehwan whines. 

Hakyeon levels a brief menacing Look at him, but Jaehwan manages to distract him by swallowing his cock.

Hakyeon’s eyes flutter closed when Jaehwan flattens his tongue along his cock, and he rolls his hips into Jaehwan’s mouth with a pleased “mm” sound, his skin hot under Jaehwan's hands. He always likes this, he really does, especially as Hakyeon’s hand settles on his hair—the hot weight on his tongue and the stretch of his lips. And the thought of Wonshik watching him with Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth, wanting them—it’s really, really good.

Jaehwan knows he looks pretty good like this, but it’s still pretty gratifying to hear Wonshik inhale sharply when he presses the head of Hakyeon's cock into his cheek. Hakyeon arches up against Jaehwan’s hands, a cry falling off his lips, and Wonshik seems to forget himself, reaches toward the two of them. 

“Ah,” Hakyeon says, his eyes slitting open. His voice is breathy but still full of command. “No, Wonshikkie. Hands on your ankles.”

Jaehwan had almost forgotten about the remote in Hakyeon's hand. 

Wonshik’s body jolts all over, a low whine in the back of his throat and his head hanging down as he curls in on himself, panting. Jaehwan sees him shift a foot under his butt, maybe trying fruitlessly to get enough pressure to grind against the plug vibrating inside him. His hands come back to clutch at his own ankles, though, obedient. 

“Good,” Hakyeon says. “Don’t squeeze your thighs together, either. Legs spread, please. Head up.”

Wonshik makes a sound in the back of his throat, but spreads his thighs. 

“Yes. Like that,” Hakyeon says with a low, pleased noise, looking at Wonshik with hooded eyes. 

“What about me?” Jaehwan says, pouting at Hakyeon, because Wonshik is getting all the attention. “Am I being good?”

Hakyeon grins at him and reaches down to pat his neck. “You are. I haven’t had to scold you at all yet. You should be more like this during practice.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes at him, but grins back. “Right, right.”

Jaewhan bends his head to take Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth again. He moans around Hakyeon’s cock—a little showily, okay, but it makes Wonshik make a wanting, helpless noise. It’s weird, maybe, the way that Jaehwan likes the feeling of being wanted so fucking bad and being just out of reach. 

He takes his mouth off of Hakyeon long enough to spit into his hand and wrap it around his cock, because rubbing against the covers isn't nearly enough, tucking Hakyeon’s dick back into his mouth as he works into the circle of his fist. It always takes some work to get Hakyeon’s dick down his throat, but he kind of wants to go for it, choke on his dick while he jerks off. It would be worth it just hear Wonshik quietly losing his shit and trying to keep himself under control. But Hakyeon’s hand tightens in his hair, pulling him off again, and sparks fly up Jaehwan's spine. 

“Come up here, okay,” Hakyeon says, a little strained, like he’s hungry for more touch than this. Jaehwan scrambles up to lie against him, and Hakyeon pulls him close so that they’re sliding against each other. A flash of fondness settles in Jaehwan’s belly—Hakyeon just likes touch, and sometimes, all he wants is to rub against each other, skin to skin, easy and close. So many times, it’s just been that, the two of them in a hotel room, tired and far from home and needing the closeness, sliding against each other under a hotel duvet.

Their hands tangle between them as they try to figure out who is grabbing whose dick, Hakyeon laughing into his mouth. It’s messy, less careful and calculated than before, but Jaehwan hears Wonshik make a noise off to the side, and he’s pretty sure Wonshik doesn’t mind.

Hakyeon looks over at Wonshik and moans, catching Jaehwan’s mouth again and stroking the two of them tighter, faster.

“Come on, Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon says against his lips, breathless, “Look at him, he wants you so bad, come on, ah, ah—”

Hakyeon comes into their hands with a gasp, and Jaehwan glances over to Wonshik, and yeah, fuck, that does it for him, the weight of Wonshik gazing awestruck at them, his hands clutching at his ankles and his hips jerking up against air, hopelessly turned on and wanting to touch, but obeying when he’s told not to. Just. Fuck. 

He curls in on himself, coming in Hakyeon’s grip with a shout. 

The two of them lie panting there, Hakyeon patting his side limply. 

“Fuck,” Jaehwan says, wonderingly. Okay. Wow.

He flops against Hakyeon, feeling Hakyeon’s breathing gradually evening out under his hand, and catches a kiss from Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon is always pretty like this, flushed and relaxed, his hair stuck messily to his forehead and his smile easy. The TV is still going in the background.

Jaehwan flops his head over to look at Wonshik.

He looks wrecked, and they haven’t even touched him. 

“Please.”

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon says. He smiles, slow and sweet.

Hakyeon untangles himself from Jaehwan and wraps himself around Wonshik’s back. Wonshik's head tips back against Hakyeon’s shoulder with a groan, like that simple touch of skin on skin is overwhelming now.

Hakyeon takes his chin in his hand and kisses him hard, and Wonshik makes a lost noise, his mouth falling open under Hakyeon’s, his fingers clenching and unclenching on his ankles.

Jaehwan never really thought Wonshik’s ankles before, honestly. But now he can’t help but notice that Wonshik is broad and toned from working out all the freaking time, but his ankles are still kind of dainty, slender enough that his long fingers can almost wrap around them. It’s weirdly hot.

“Lie back, okay,” Hakyeon tells Wonshik, letting go of him to lie down beside him, patting the mattress. 

Wonshik obeys, moving one bent knee up. A concentrated line forms between his eyebrows as he figures out a way to settle back without letting go of his ankles. He moves his other leg, and freezes, panting, like the plug keeps shifting inside him as he moves, an inescapable pressure. 

“Oh,” Hakyeon says. Surprised, pleased, and way turned on, like he hadn't expected Wonshik to keep so strictly to his order. “Good. So good, Wonshik. Keep going.” 

Wonshik moans, but moves his other leg up and lays back, his belly shaking. And fuck, when Wonshik is lying down, his grip on his ankles keeps his thighs spread wide, his spine curving up just a bit, as if presenting his cock, the taut arc of his chest. He shifts around to settle, flattening his back against the mattress, but it just makes his thighs fall open wider and his hips tilt up, the base of the plug showing between his cheeks. 

It seems to hit Wonshik, then, how exposed and open he looks like this, and he flushes, squirming a little. Fuck.

“Hyung, you have the best ideas,” Jaehwan says, a little hoarsely. 

“I do, don’t I?” Hakyeon says, bending to kiss Wonshik. Wonshik tilts his mouth into it, helpless to them.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says when he pulls away from Wonshik’s mouth, eyes dark, mouth lush and red. “Take care of Wonshik, okay? He’s been so good with waiting.”

“‘Kay,” Jaehwan croaks. “Can I?” He reaches for the remote lying off to the side.

“Be nice,” Hakyeon says, passing it to him.

Wonshik is watching him, his chest rising and falling quickly under Hakyeon's palm. Waiting, his muscles strung tight and his cock hard against his belly.

When Jaehwan nudges the dial on the remote up, Wonshik cries out, his hips jerking against air. 

“Oh, oh, oh fuck, oh—”

“A little more?” Jaehwan asks, propping his chin in his hand. He pouts at Wonshik. “You can take it, can’t you?” 

Wonshik looks over at him. And shit, his eyes are almost a little teary. The plug must be nestled right up against his prostate, the vibrations impossible to escape. “Ah, I can, please—” Wonshik’s voice breaks on the last syllable as Jaehwan turns the remote up higher, his head falling back.

There’s a muscle jumping in Wonshik’s inner thigh, tensing and untensing under his skin where his thighs are still spread wide. His hips kick up, seeking something, anything to rub against, his cock leaving a smear of pre-come on his stomach with every heaving breath. He’s still panting when Jaehwan relents after a couple of seconds and shifts the remote back down to a lower setting, trembling a little. Still holding on.

“Mm,” Hakyeon says, his voice rich and pleased. He kisses Wonshik's neck. “Oh, you’re doing so well.”

Jaehwan settles between Wonshik’s spread legs and fits his fingers around the base of the plug in Wonshik's ass. He can feel it vibrating in an irregular pattern under his fingers, the vibrations strong and pulsing. 

It’s too tempting to tease him, just a little, pulling the plug out just enough that the swell of the widest bit teases at the rim of Wonshik’s ass, Wonshik’s voice rising to a desperate ah, ah, ah—and then pushing it back in and turning it up, just as another wave of vibrations hits. 

Wonshik whines desperately, his hips hitching up, writhing against Jaehwan’s hands as Jaehwan fucks him shallowly with the plug, never quite pulling it out. But he still doesn’t take his hands off his ankles, even though Jaehwan can see the skin around his fingers pressed white. Wonshik is stubborn, likes a challenge, and it makes Jaehwan want to push him further, see him desperately cling on to being good for them. 

“Please,” Wonshik says. “Please please please touch me, god, I can’t—”

Hakyeon is watching them both with dark, dark eyes, his arm looped casually over Wonshik as he watches Jaehwan play with him, his palm stroking over Wonshik’s chest. It makes Jaehwan wonder if Hakyeon is also wondering how much Wonshik could take, his body so yielding.

“Can he come just like this?” Jaehwan says, curious. He’s never been able to.

Hakyeon purses his lips thoughtfully, dropping a kiss under Wonshik’s ear, deliberately chaste. “I’m not sure. We haven’t really tried.”

“Hm, okay,” Jaehwan says, pitching his voice to sound innocent. “Or hey, actually, I’m kind of hungry now. That was hard work. I want chips. What if just we left him here for a bit?”

Wonshik makes a noise in the back of his throat, his eyes going wide. 

“Just like this?” Hakyeon says, casual, off-hand, as if discussing the weather. Jaehwan grins. It’s really, really fun, when he and Hakyeon are on the same wavelength.

“Nah, maybe with a blindfold and stuff.” 

Wonshik lets go of a ragged moan, his cock twitching and his hips bucking up. The idea that Wonshik would like that—being stuffed with a toy, blindfolded and bound and left there to wait for them to come back—is so fucking hot. 

“Next time, maybe,” Hakyeon says, making a show of considering it. He pats Wonshik's cheek. “Would you like that?”

Wonshik makes a lost noise. “Yeah, fuck, fuck, I would—”

Hakyeon puts a hand on Wonshik’s jaw, tilts his head to kiss him again, slow and focused and softly relentless, Wonshik’s mouth going slack as he tries to kiss him back. Jaewhan takes hold of the plug and starts easing it out, and this time, he doesn’t stop, Wonshik’s belly shaking under his hand and helpless noises falling out of Wonshik’s mouth. 

Jaehwan puts his mouth on Wonshik's cock, and Wonshik comes in his mouth with a surprised, helpless cry as the plug slides out of him, his body a taut, strung arc under their hands, straining for their touch, and he’s fucking beautiful.

Jaehwan splutters a bit around his mouthful of come. He feels around for a tissue to spit in, but then decides that it’s way more fun hear Wonshik make a spent noise when he swallows.

“Sorry,” Wonshik says, his voice slurred as he comes down. 

“ ‘s fine.” Jaehwan grins.

Hakyeon takes Wonshik’s hand, winding their fingers together, and Wonshik lets go of his ankles at his urging, unfolding to sprawl on the bed, all long limbs. Wonshik’s hands are everywhere in languid, heavy touches as he sprawls, clinging to Hakyeon’s waist, cupping Jaehwan’s neck, like he’s trying to make up for not being able to touch them. 

“Okay?” Hakyeon asks carefully, petting his hair.

“Yeah,” Wonshik says, a little dazed. “Holy shit. Yeah.”

“Nice,” Jaehwan says. He holds his hand up to Hakyeon for a fist-bump. 

Hakyeon laughs and fist-bumps him back. It’s extremely uncool. Jaehwan loves it.

Jaehwan lets himself be cuddled for a second before passing Wonshik’s octopus arms off to Hakyeon again, because he just wants to lie here and bask for a bit. 

“Cute,” Wonshik says, his eyes soft. He reaches back over to touch the tip of his finger to Jaehwan’s ear. 

Only Wonshik would call someone cute after they just suggested tying you up and leaving you with a toy up your ass, but hey, Jaehwan is cool with it. He makes a cute snarly face for Wonshik’s benefit. Hakyeon’s lips are squeezed into a smile, holding back laughter, like he’s thinking the same thing.

“Next time, huh? The three of us?” Jaehwan asks. He flops an arm over Hakyeon.

“Mm,” Hakyeon agrees easily. 

It shouldn’t make Jaehwan’s chest swell so full.

Maybe it won’t work. Maybe one day, Hakyeon will turn him away, won’t need him anymore. Maybe one of them will lose interest. Maybe he’ll fuck it up. Sometimes, Jaehwan doesn’t know what to do with Wonshik’s attention. He loves it, sure, but he wants to be able to shrug it off, escape the press of his attention, sometimes. But with Hakyeon there to focus Wonshik to himself, with the three of them in this equilibrium, it just—works. 

There’s a hint of that understanding in Wonshik’s eyes, looking at both of them like he can’t believe he could be this lucky. Wonshik catches Jaehwan’s gaze and quirks a smile at him, tentative and soft. Jaehwan leans over and kisses him, catching his sharp inhale.

“Come on, shower,” Jaehwan says, slapping Wonshik’s butt. It’s a nice butt. The three of them have a great collection of butts. Wonshik barks a laugh.

Hakyeon tips himself out of bed, gathering his robe around himself, and pulls Wonshik up, then Jaehwan. Jaehwan flops into his arms, and Hakyeon laughs and catches him easily, wrapping him up in his robe. 

“Carry me, mighty leader,” Jaehwan says, letting Hakyeon drag him to the bathroom. Wonshik coos. 

Whatever this is, he’ll take it.


End file.
